Chapter 03: An adult at last
Upon entering the new area, only the sound of water could be heard. The sun shone brighter here. It was almost like the place in her dream. It felt, strange, surreal even. She moved closer to the pool, looking around as she did. A voice laughed, “Looking for someone? I’m right here.” It said, causing Meeth Crym to stop dead in her tracks. As Meeth Crym looked upwards, there on a giant floating crystal, known as the crystal core, sat a girl. The girl’s hair was a pure white colour, tied back with a giant orange bow. She had a black choker, black top with yellow frills and another smaller bow with a bell attached. Both her hands had orange bows, while her puffy shorts were pink, with yellow zig-zagging strips. Her legs swung back and worth, cover by a pair of black tights, with orange laced shoes. Her whole appearance made her appear somewhat cat like. “Well, kid, you made it through the test. I guess that proves you know your stuff.” She said, tilting her head to the side and continued, “I suppose I’m going to have to pass you, huh?” She grinned wider, lifting her arms, palms facing upwards as she shrugged her shoulders. “What did you expect? Fireworks and dancing bears?” she teased. “Oh!” She suddenly exclaimed, “I do have something for you, though.” She stood up on the crystal core, revealing a black cat like tail with a white tip. She leapt of the crystal, hovering just before touching the water, it rippled, as if she had landed in it. Continuing to hover, she had a smug grin on her face. The girl waited until the water stopped moving, then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a far smaller crystal which floated in her right palm. “Just think of it as a little graduation present.” She extended her arm towards Meeth Crym, “Here, take it.” She said. Meeth Crym looked at the girl before her in shock. “Really?” she asked timidly. With a nervous hand, she reached out and slowly took the crystal from her. Placing it in a small pocket within her trousers. The taller girl, a clavat, smiled. “Er, yeah. I know it doesn’t look like much, especially compared to the big one there. But I didn’t really have anything else I could give you.” She shrugged again, “Hope you like it anyway.” Her smile became more cheerful, “Happy birthday, Meeth Crym.” Meeth Crym blushed a little, “No, no, it’s a wonderful present! Thank you so much Sherlotta, really!” Sherlotta nodded, “Good.” She then made a more serious face, “How was your first battle? Tougher than you thought?” Meeth Crym nodded meekly. “Those old things always have a weak point. It’s usually marked with some kind of design or decoration. Did you notice the pattern on its head?” She asked. “Oh! Yeah!” Meeth Crym exclaimed. Sherlotta continued, “If you’re in a fight and nothing you do seems to have an effect, check out the foe really carefully. You’re a real grown-up now. You have to learn to take care of yourself.” She declared. More cheerfully she said “Anyway, your coming-of-age ceremony is over. Well done, kiddo. Boy. To think my little Meeth Crym is a grown-up already…” Her face looked more mature now as she continued in a more motherly like manner. “Seems like just yesterday, you were only knee-high. Time really does fly.” Meeth Crym grew red with embarrassment. “Don’t treat me like a kiddie!” she pouted. Sherlotta shook her head. “…Hehe, don’t mind me. Just reminiscing. Anyway, time to head back to the village.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked Meeth Crym over, “You’re not injured or anything, right? So go on ahead. I’ll catch up later.” Grinning again, she said “Here, let me open up the shortcut for you.” She lifted up her arm, and then a slight rumble could be heard. Meeth Crym looked towards the hill, she was reluctant to move forward, but she knew she had to. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to, she wanted to make sure… sure that Sherlotta would be okay, yes, that was it. Sensing Meeth Crym uncertainty, Sherlotta pat her on the shoulder. “I’ll catch you later. You head back to the village. Everyone’ll be waiting.” She said trying to reassure the girl. Meeth Crym nodded, bidding Sherlotta fair well, she slowly walked up the slope towards the exit. It was time to return home. Passing into the next area, she realised she had made it back to the start, or at least the higher up area of the starting point. She was about to head straight on out, when she decided that now would be a good time to continue her ‘chronicles’. So she pulled out her little book and pen, turned it to the next page and wrote ‘Sherlotta gave me a crystal. I’m going to treasure it forever!’ She then put the book away, before she walked downwards, towards the grass. Hopping from bit to bit, she made it back to the entrance of the village. “No time like the present.” She teased herself, before heading back to the village. Upon entering the village, she was greeted by an over excited Eryll. “Hey, Meeth Crym, welcome back” she called, hopping up and down and flailing her arms about in the air. Meeth Crym sighed, a smile upon her face. “I’m back” she replied, while making her way towards her. The girl grinned before bombarding Meeth Crym with questions. “How’d it go? Did you do it? Did you get hurt?” Meeth Crym chuckled, there was no point trying to answer Eryll, she could talk all day. Besides, even if she answered the questions, she’d only be greeted with more. So instead she decided to show the crystal she was given, she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Eryll’s eyes widened, “Oooh, wow!” She said, then she went back to smiling, “Congratulations!” Meeth Crym gave a cheeky grin, before putting it away. Just as she was about to say something else, a voice spoke from behind her. “What are you doing hanging around here?” it scolded while appearing out of the forest. “Hey, Sherlotta, welcome back.” Eryll chimed. All Meeth Crym could think about, was how she was about to be scolded. Sherlotta walked towards Meeth Crym, till she was standing right next to her and turned to face her. “Remember, you’re a grown-up now. You can’t just play all the time like you used too.” She said sternly. “You have to start preparing to live your own life, on your own two feet.” Meeth Crym looked down at the ground, clearly Sherlotta wasn’t pleased. Thankfully Eryll came to the rescue, “But if Meeth goes off on her own, won’t that make you feel lonely?” She asked. Sherlotta became flustered, “I-I beg your pardon?” Eryll giggled, “Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me.” She then started to run towards the rest of the village, suddenly stopped, then turning around she called “Anyway, let’s go. We made a REALLY tasty meal. I helped cook it and everything!” Sherlotta nodded, “That sounds wonderful.” Meeth Crym suddenly cheered up. “Come on, everyone’ll be waiting…” she trailed off, falling to her knees “U-ungh…? Meeth? Sherlotta? I-I don’t feel so good…” “Eryll!?” Sherlotta and Meeth Crym shrieked, running forward just in time to catch Eryll as she passed out. <<<<<<<< Chapter 02: The forest Chapter 04: Crystal Sickness >>>>>>>> Category:Echoes Of Time: Tales Of A New Born Hero